


Deseo

by MilyBlackQueen



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Bottom Kirishima, Cambio de roles sexuales, Español | Spanish, Explicito en los ultimos dos capitulos, Humor, Kirishima quiere ser uke, M/M, Pero juro que intento mantenerlo lo más canon posible, Top Yokozawa, YokoZen, Yokozawa Takafumi No Baai, Yokozawa es un celoso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyBlackQueen/pseuds/MilyBlackQueen
Summary: Yokozawa cree que Kirishima no está satisfecho sexualmente con su relación; y quizás tenga razón, pero quizás Zen no deseé a otra persona, quizás lo desee a él...como nunca antes lo había tenido. (YokoZen) Cambio de Roles Sexuales





	1. ¿Insatisfecho?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola holaa!
> 
> Es lo primero de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi que subo en esta pagina y tenía que ser esta pequeña historia de la trifecta, mi pareja favorita.
> 
> Serán siete capítulos; que se ubican más o menos entre la quinta y sexta novela; pero si aún no vas por ahí, puedes leer sin ningún problema, no habrán Spoilers :) Espero les guste n.n
> 
> Todo lo que reconozcan en este fics, Yokozawa Takafumi no baai y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi es propiedad de Nakamura-Sensei n.n yo solo me adjudico el deseo de que Yokozawa ukee a Zen xD
> 
> Ahora sí, ¡A leer!

_\- ¿Estás seguro? - La voz del pelonegro era fuerte y dominante pese al interés por su decisión. Lo miró, se sentía avergonzado_ _, vulnerable por_ _mirar sus ojos_ _cafés_ _desde esta posición_ _estando_ _debajo_ _de él_ _._

_\- Maldición… ya… hazlo…- Masculló intentando no mirarlo directamente; estaba avergonzado: era la primera vez que suplicaba por algo así - Me…métela_

Kirishima despertó sobresaltado; otra vez había tenido ese sueño. Se restregó el cabello bajando la mirada para ver su entrepierna tan despierta como él mismo. Se cubrió con una sábana su miembro desnudo dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Yokozawa quien dormía a su lado también sin ropa. Lo observó durante un segundo, se veía bastante lindo y vulnerable mientras dormía, suspiró aliviado, realmente agradecía que siguiera dormido.

Se incorporó dirigiéndose al baño. Podría encargarse de su problemilla él mismo, pero no se iba a masturbar teniendo a Yokozawa ahí en la habitación; sin embargo la idea de una ducha fría tampoco le agradaba ¡Como si él fuera un adolescente calenturiento!

Suspiró introduciéndose en la ducha, abriendo el agua fría, no, no era un adolescente, pero sí que estaba calenturiento; y no podía despertar a Yokozawa para que le ayudara con su erección nocturna teniendo en cuenta que el de ventas tendría que madrugar en la mañana por una importante reunión en la editorial.

Sintió el agua fría recorrer su espalda cortándole la respiración por un segundo y ayudando a enfriar sus ánimos. Realmente habría sido divertido despertarlo y pedirle que se hiciera cargo de su excitación solo para ver su reacción: seguro lo mandaría a la mierda para luego recriminarle que era un pervertido porque precisamente acababan de hacer el amor dos veces esa noche.

¿Y después qué?

Kirishima negó con la cabeza: si se ponía a pensar en lo que habría ocurrido luego, seguiría duro sin importar que tan fría estuviera el agua. Y todo por culpa de ese sueño que tenía ya varios días persiguiéndolo.

Todo empezaba como un sueño húmedo normal; soñaba con Yokozawa, Kirishima lo besaba en lugares en los que debería hacerlo más seguido; sus manos explorando su cuerpo de norte a sur, disfrutando de sus estremecimientos y sus gemidos placenteros… y entonces Yokozawa entraba en acción, devolviendo las caricias y los besos, pero no de la forma apasionada aunque algo tímida a la que lo tenía acostumbrado; no, lo hacía con toda la decisión de hacerle estremecer, nublando sus sentidos; tomando el control del momento por completo hasta que Kirishima terminara suplicándole sentir su miembro dentro de él.

¡Maldición!

La simple idea lo había puesto duro otra vez.

* * *

 

Yokozawa se removió; escuchaba el sonido de la regadera amortiguando gemidos que parecían intentar ser reprimidos.

Un momento ¿Gemidos?

Abrió los ojos buscando inconscientemente el cuerpo de su pareja en la cama; pero no estaba. Observó su reloj despertador, apenas pasaban de las 3 de la mañana: no creía que Kirishima se hubiese ido a esa hora, después de todo ellos habían ido al departamento del de ventas precisamente porque la madre de Kirishima se quedaría a cuidar de Hiyori en la casa de este, así que no era posible que se hubiera marchado; a menos que algo le hubiera pasado a la niña.

El simple pensamiento lo horrorizó, despertándolo por completo. Fue ahí donde estuvo consciente de lo que escuchaba.

Se puso de pie dirigiéndose al baño dispuesto a gritarle alguna cosa; y sin embargo no lo hizo, solo quedó ahí frente a la puerta paralizado: ¿Kirishima estaba… se estaba masturbando en su baño mientras él dormía?

Una nube depresiva abordó a Yokozawa: ¿Qué significaba eso? Acababan de hacer el amor dos veces esa noche y Kirishima estaba ahí, masturbándose a escondidas suya ¿Significaba entonces que su relación no lo estaba satisfaciendo por completo? ¿Qué ÉL no era suficiente para Kirishima? ¿O podría ser que estuviera pensando en alguien más?

Sintió el alma caerle a los pies ante eso último: ¿Alguien más? ¿Quién?

Con paso torpe rehízo el camino hacia la cama. Él, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, siempre terminaba más que satisfecho cuando hacía el amor con Kirishima, y sin duda podía esforzarse más para complacerlo plenamente si ese era el problema; pero si lo que sucedía era que el castaño pensaba en otra persona ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Escuchó detenerse el agua de la regadera. Yokozawa se metió en la cama fingiendo que seguía durmiendo; cubriéndose el cuerpo con las sabanas. Ya no se sentía cómodo estando desnudo.

Pudo oír la puerta del baño abrirse y los pasos de Kirishima acercándose por la habitación.

El editor en jefe de Japum se metió a la cama; la luz de la luna iluminaba el cuerpo cubierto con sabanas de Yokozawa. Se aproximó a él dándole un suave beso en el cabello antes de finalmente acostarse.

Takafumi abrió los ojos, fijos en la pared y su mandíbula tensa. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Hablar con Kirishima o esperar?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, y me lo hagan saber ;)
> 
> El próximo capi se llama "Iguales" nos vemos en una semana n.n
> 
> Nos leemos pronto
> 
> Besos :3


	2. Iguales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yokozawa piensa de más y toma una decisión

-Ya te lo dije Ijuiin, necesitas mejorar esa escena – Dijo Kirishima con voz cancina sosteniendo el teléfono entre su cabeza y su hombro mientras trabajaba en la propuesta de venta para el nuevo tomo de The Kan a salir publicado el próximo mes – No, no me refiero al diseño; pero no se entiende realmente lo que ocurre… si, exactamente. – Henmi dejó frente a él un fajo de papeles tras hacerle una seña – Espera un minuto – Dijo separados del teléfono. - ¡Henmi!

\- Kirishima-san lo lamento, no quise interrumpir su llamada – Dijo este haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Pensé que Yokozawa traería el resumen de ventas del mes.

\- Si, sobre eso; esta algo ocupado – Dijo el más joven avergonzado – Me pidió que me encargara de eso – Señaló el fajo de papeles que acababa de dejarle – Me disculpo de antemano, seguramente no es un trabajo tan bien hecho como lo haría Yokozawa-san.

\- Seguro está bien hecho – Lo alentó y agregó – Dile a Yokozawa que quiero hablar con él.

\- Ya se fue a su casa señor – Admitió. Kirishima abrió la boca sorprendido ¿A su casa? Pero no le había avisado en lo absoluto. Volvió el teléfono a su oído, solo para decir.

\- Lo siento Ijuiin, te llamo luego… si, si, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer de todas formas. – Y colgó la llamada centrándose en el chico de ventas.

\- ¿Está ocupado para hacer mi resumen pero no para irse a su casa? – Cuestionó. Henmi se alarmó por el tono filoso de Kirishima.

\- Yo…él… solo me dijo que estaba ocupado y se fue – Dijo – Y yo debo volver a mi trabajo, lo siento. – Dijo apresurándose en salir.

Kirishima tomó su celular marcando a Yokozawa, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Gruñó un poco concentrándose en su trabajo, ya hablaría con él en casa.

Pero no lo vio: Yokozawa no fue al departamento de Kirishima esa noche, ni tampoco la noche siguiente o la siguiente. Hiyori no dejaba de preguntarle a su padre por él, preocupada y Kirishima ya no sabía que más decirle para tranquilizarla porque él estaba aún más preocupado.

Había visto a Yokozawa en la editorial en esos días, con una expresión abstraída. Generalmente cuando algo le preocupaba y comenzaba a pensar en cosas innecesarias Yokozawa ponía esa expresión y se apartaba un poco hasta que él lo confrontaba; pues tendría que hacerlo una vez más porque no estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo privado de su pareja por más tiempo. Aunque fuese solo en persona; porque en sueños Yokozawa había aparecido cada una de esas noches.

Había intentado negárselo, pero las duchas frías todas las noches solo eran testigo de lo que estaba pasando: él realmente estaba deseando que Yokozawa lo hiciera suyo. Y todo por culpa del mismo Yokozawa.

Todo había comenzado el fin de semana pasado: Yokozawa había llegado a la casa como de costumbre, con un regalo para Hiyori; solo que ella no estaba: había salido al cine con Yuko, la pequeña del piso 2 y con su madre.

El momento era perfecto…

 _Agh... te…te sientes tan bien…den…dentro_ \- Eso había dicho Yokozawa, entre gemidos, nublado por el placer sus palabras solo habían encendido aún más a Kirishima, y por supuesto que se valió de ellas para molestarlo un poco luego, haciéndolo ruborizarse por completo mientras aseguraba nunca haberlo dicho.

Pero si lo hizo, y sin darse cuenta esas palabras habían calado en Kirishima más de lo que él mismo había esperado

\- ¡Ey! ¡Kirishima!- El editor fue sacado de sus pensamientos. Vio a Yasuada frente suyo tronándole los dedos en la cara para atraer su atención – Estás en la nebulosa.

\- Una ventaja de tener subordinados tan eficientes: puedes perderte en tu mente y el trabajo seguirá igual de perfecto. – Alguno de sus editores que escucharon se inflaron orgullosos, otros se ruborizaron. Yasuada solo rio -¿Y qué haces por aquí?

\- Vine a invitarte a beber – Dijo – Esta semana termino mi trabajo con el anime así que no pienso volver a mostrar mi trasero por aquí por lo menos durante cuatro meses más.

\- A tus acosadoras se les romperá el corazón – Se burló Kirishima.

\- Cállate, que es de ellas precisamente de quien huyo – Y agregó – Vengo por ti en una hora, debo discutir algo con Isaka-san primero.

\- Perfecto – Coincidió Kirishima. Yasuada se dispuso a irse, pero antes se inclinó junto a Zen para poner sus labios a la altura de su oído y le susurró con tono divertido.

\- Y yo que tú, dejaría de fantasear con el oso salvaje en el trabajo y en cambio buscaría que hacer con eso – Le dirigió una rápida y divertida mirada a su entrepierna. Kirishima bajó la mirada haciendo reír a Yasuada por su expresión antes de marcharse.

El editor en jefe no pudo evitar ruborizarse ¿Acaso era un adolescente hormonal? Suspiró, solo le quedaba tratar de llegar al baño sin que nadie lo notara y todo por culpa de Yokozawa.

* * *

 

Bien, ya lo había decidido: enfrentaría a Kirishima. Tenía dos días comiéndose la cabeza cuando por experiencia sabía que esas cosas era mejor hablarlas directamente con él dado que cuando a Kirishima se refería, Yokozawa solía cursar sus pensamientos en sentido contrario a lo realmente sucedía.

Si mal no recordaba, Hiyori se habría ido esa mañana a un trabajo de campo durante todo el fin de semana en la montaña, por lo que podrían hablar sin prisa o temor a que ella los escuchara. Subió al piso del departamento Japun esperando interceptar a su pareja, pero una vez allí no lo visualizó por ningún lado.

\- Disculpa ¿Dónde se encuentra Kirishima-san? – Preguntó a un editor.

\- Salió temprano, dijo que iría a beber – Comentó Shizuku. Yokozawa asintió ¿A beber? ¿Con quién? Una carga de inseguridad cubrió su pecho.

Intentó no parecer inseguro mientras cuestionaba a Shizuku por el paradero de su jefe; el editor no tuvo reparo en indicarle el nombre del bar, más la forma en que veía a Yokozawa casi con una sonrisa cómplice, le hizo pensar que quizás el muchacho supiera sobre ellos más de lo que decía, y en ese caso todo sería culpa de Kirishima.

Negó con la cabeza mientras salía de la editorial. Shizuku le había dicho que Kirishima había salido pero no le había dicho con quién; y en cierta forma eso le inquietaba. En cualquier caso podía salir, había pedido el resto de la tarde libre por sus planes iniciales de irse a casa de Kirishima para hablar.

Yokozawa llegó al fin al bar pero no entró con la duda reflejada en la cara: no quería comportarse como un amante celoso y psicópata que acosaba a su pareja; por otro lado, ese bar era altamente frecuentado por los trabajadores de la editorial debido a la cercanía, bien que siplemente su presencia ahí podía justificarla ante Kirishima como nada más que casualidad. Inspiró profundo armándose de valor, entrando al bar; no tuvo que buscar mucho a Kirishima, ahí estaba en una de las mesas centrales, sentado junto a Yasuada; que lo tenía abrazado por los hombros y ambos reían mientras chocaban a modo de brindis su vaso de sake.

No debería estar celoso, no de Yasuada; Kirishima le había dicho en alguna oportunidad que solo eran amigos; el propio Yasuada le dejó claro que Kirishima no era su tipo ¿Entonces porque su corazón se aceleraba de esa forma tan desagradable al verlos juntos?

La respuesta le llegó cuando Kirishima golpeó en broma el hombro del pelonegro para luego devolverle el abrazo por los hombros y chocar sus vasos una vez más.

Eran iguales

Kirishima y Yasuada estaban uno a la altura del otro, podían tratarse como iguales porque lo eran; en cambio él no era suficiente para Zen, no estaba a su nivel laboralmente a pesar de siempre exigirse al máximo y sin duda no era suficiente siquiera como pareja. Seguramente Kirishima no se sentiría tan insatisfecho si estuviera saliendo con Yasuada.

Negó con la cabeza; Kirishima siempre le decía que lo amaba, siempre en los momentos menos oportunos, para hacerlo ruborizar ¿Podría ser que el amor y el deseo de Kirishima no estuvieran de la mano? Y luego estaba el asunto de unas horas atrás: había estado esquivando a Kirishima durante los últimos días pero cuando al fin se decidió a hablar con él de sus preocupaciones, lo veía hablando con Yasuada. Al principio no le dio importancia pero al estar por dirigirse al él, el animador le miró directamente en la entrepierna. Yokozawa sintió en ese momento el enojo y los celos apoderarse de él ¿Quién se creía para insinuársele a Kirishima en la oficina? Los celos eran como un oso que rugía en su estómago queriendo salir, pero fueron acallados, pasmado de desconcierto cuando tras unas palabras Yasuada se marchó y Kirishima miró en varias direcciones antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse rápidamente al baño con una erección en sus pantalones.

Aun ahora el recuerdo lo hacía enojar; y viendo como ese par bromeaba entre ellos la rabia y los celos aumentaba. Tal vez Kirishima solo deseara a Yasuada pero del deseo al amor había tan solo un paso muy corto, en especial cuando se llevaban tan bien y se compartía tanto en común. Y él, amaba a Kirishima; lo había admitido incluso frente al mismo hombre, y no estaba dispuesto a permitirse perderlo. Después de todo, si se había esforzado con Takano en su momento, ¿Qué no haría por el hombre que amaba con todo su ser?

Yasuada a diferencia de él, era un hombre decidido, no parecía del tipo que titubeara al ir por lo que quería; eso significaba que…

Se ruborizó avergonzado al darse cuenta que, si quería mantener el deseo de Kirishima puesto en él, vergüenza era precisamente lo que debía dejar de lado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ahí va Yokozawa a hacer suposiciones innecesarias, al menos no se va a dejar vencer fácilmente xD Nos vemos la próxima semana con el siguiente cap, se llamará "Dominante"
> 
> Nos leemos pronto
> 
> Besos :3


	3. Dominante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yokozawa habla con Takano despues de hacer algo inesperado en la editorial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola!
> 
> Estoy realmente feliz porque el fics les está gustando n.n gracias a todos por leer, y aumentar esos corazoncitos ;) y un agradecimiento Lau Lau, Arata por sus comentarios n.n   
> ¡A leer!

Respiró profundo; había pasado otra noche esquivando a Kirishima pese a la determinación que lo había cubierto horas atrás al verlo en el bar con Yasuada. Se había arrepentido un par de veces, pero los recuerdos de los gemidos de Kirishima a mitad de la noche o de su erección la tarde anterior, lo inundaron de valor: su pareja solo debía gemir para él, solo tenía que excitarse por él porque en lo que a Takafumi respectaba, esas cosas solo le ocurrían con Kirishima.

Solo tenía que ser más decidido; Yasuada de seguro lo era, no parecía del tipo que dudara en el momento decisivo de lo contrario, no habría llegado al lugar que estaba.

Subió al ascensor pensando en pasar por el piso de trabajo de Kirishima antes de ir al propio; había pensado en empezar con un saludo directo. Apretó la bolsa de papel en sus manos: le había comprado el desayuno, unos Croissants de la panadería cercana, no era un plan muy elaborado pero suponía que el simple hecho de acercarse y empezar con algo que no solía hacer debía contar.

\- ¡Un momento! – Escuchó la voz de Kirishima; Yokozawa se apresuró en evitar que las puertas del ascensor cerraran. El castaño llegó junto a Yasuada. Este último no entró al ascensor, en cambio le guiñó un ojo a Takafumi.

\- Nos vemos en la reunión de esta tarde Kirishima – Dijo dándole una palmada en el trasero instándolo a subirse al ascensor. Kirishima se volvió quizás para reclamarle por hacer eso, o por hacerlo frente a Yokozawa, pero ya las puertas se habían cerrado.

\- Lo siento – Dijo el castaño rascándose la cabeza con despreocupación – Al parecer suele hacer eso con sus amigos gays, ya le dije que no lo hiciera pero…- El resto de la oración no pudo ser verbalizada, Yokozawa dio un paso al frente con la visión roja de celos y sin mediar palabra tomó a Zen de la camisa atrapando sus labios con los suyos en un beso intenso desde el inicio.

Si Kirishima deseaba a Yasuada no podía luchar contra eso con tontos detalles escolares como un desayuno; y si algo sabía era que a Kirishima le encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas en la editorial y por la nalgada suponía que Yasuada también lo sabría. Introdujo su lengua en la boca del castaño explorándolo a cabalidad, rozando la lengua de Kirishima hasta dominarla y quitarle el aliento. Él no iba a dejarse derrotar; si eso era una guerra, sacaría sus mejores armas.

Atrapó las castañas hebras de cabello con sus dedos; los labios de Kirishima eran torpes, pasmados y Yokozawa podía sentir su propio rostro rojo como un tomate, pero decidió no pensar en eso o se arrepentiría.

La campana que indicaba que el ascensor había llegado a un piso donde abriría las puertas, sonó. Yokozawa se separó del hombre justo antes de que las puertas se abrieran.

\- ¿Q…que…?

\- Buenos días – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir del ascensor intentando que las piernas no le temblaran demasiado.

\- ¿Yokozawa-san está bien? – Preguntó Henmi al verlo llegar a la oficina – Está azorado y tiembla, y tiene el rostro rojo ¿No tendrá fiebre? – Preguntó intentando tocarle la frente para medir su temperatura.

\- Te traje el desayuno – Gruñó poniéndole en la mano la bolsa de papel que había sido para Kirishima, e intentando no pensar en lo vergonzoso que resultaba todo; y lo excitante que había sido a un tiempo. Estaba confundido pero no tanto como el propio Kirishima quien llegó a su piso y no salió del ascensor inmediatamente, aun pasmado con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Yokozawa lo había recibido con un beso ¡Y que beso! Tan demandante y posesivo como en los sueños húmedos que llevaban noches acompañándolo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al evocar la imagen mental de Yokozawa sobre él con esa expresión de dominante determinación que tuvo antes de besarlo.

\- ¿Kirishima-san, está bien? ¿No va a bajar?

\- Shizuku pellízcame – Pidió con voz ronca. El joven editor lo miró con desconcierto, pero al ver que el castaño no contradecía la orden, se encogió de hombros con indiferencia pellizcándole el brazo. El castaño se quejó, gruñendo mientras salía del ascensor sobándose el brazo, consciente de que todo había sido real, tan real como el dolor en su brazo pellizcado o la intensa palpitación en sus labios y entrepierna.

* * *

 

Yokozawa tuvo cierta dificultad para concentrarse esa mañana; no iba a admitirlo en voz alta pero ahora entendía ese gusto de Kirishima por llevar su relación al trabajo: el riesgo de ser atrapados le daba un ingrediente excitante extra; aunque había una gran diferencia entre controlar la situación como esa mañana y dejar que Kirishima lo hiciera, a su parecer ese hombre llevaba el riesgo de ser descubiertos al límite y eso más que excitante le parecía atemorizante: podrían despedirlos a ambos si los descubrían; así como de seguro lo despedirían si no se concentraba en su trabajo.

Se puso de pie desperezándose, lo mejor sería que se tomara un descanso para poner sus ideas en orden o no podría rendir lo que debía. Le avisó a Henmi que volvería en unos minutos y fue a la habitación de descanso encontrándose en la puerta de frente con un ruborizado Onodera; el editor al verlo se sonrojó aún más, hizo una rápida reverencia y se marchó aún más rápido. Yokozawa no tuvo tiempo a preguntarse qué le pasaba cuando vio a Takano.

\- Deja de acosarlo en la editorial – Riñó a su amigo cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sacando un cigarrillo y pidiéndole fuego al de lentes que le tendió un encendedor – A algunas personas nos incomoda traer nuestra relación a la oficina – Takano recibió el encendedor de vuelta, con una mirada confundida, luego sonrió.

\- ¿ _Nuestras?_ ¿Algo que quieras contarme Takafumi?

\- Vete al infierno Masamune. – Gruñó, riendo luego al darse cuenta del tipo de conversación que estaba manteniendo con él precisamente. Le dio una calada a su cigarro; se suponía que lo estaba dejando por el bien de Hiyori: él pasaba mucho tiempo en casa con la niña, no quería apestarle a cigarro; pero las decisiones y situaciones de los últimos días bien que valían una calada o dos.

\- Supongo que las cosas siguen igual con Onodera – Comentó de pronto. Takano se encogió de hombros suspirando.

\- No tan rápido como quisiera, pero hemos tenido progresos – Aseguró.

\- Quizás si dejaras de acosarlo tanto en el trabajo, no huiría de ti como acaba de hacer – Hizo notar como un hecho constatable. Takano gruñó.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que nunca le has robado un beso en la oficina a tu pareja? – Le acusó. Yokozawa se ruborizó; si la pregunta hubiera sido formulada el día anterior había contestado con un rotundo _NO_ pero justo ahora su recibimiento a Zen le venía a la cabeza y no le dejaba responder nada en lo absoluto. Takano lo notó y rio algo sorprendido - ¿En serio lo has hecho? Vaya, ¿Dónde quedó lo de mantener el trabajo y las relaciones por separado?

Yokozawa gruñó: él todavía seguía pensando de esa forma, solo que a veces algunas situaciones requerían de medidas desesperadas.

\- No te recuerdo del tipo que acosa en la oficina – Comentó Takano con voz relajada y burlona.

\- Y a ti no te recuerdo del tipo cursi – Contratacó - No pienses que me creo que las recetas que me pides de desayunos para dos, son solo para llenar tu estómago.

\- No sé de qué hablas. – Intentó hacerse el desentendido ruborizándose un poco. Yokozawa rio agradablemente al ver que había ganado; hacía tiempo (desde que salía con Zen) que no ganaba una batalla verbal. Por otro lado, le agradaba darse cuenta del tipo de conversación que acababan de tener de forma tan natural, no con reproche o nostalgia sino como un evento común de sus vidas, que compartían. Habían superado ya su relación, y cada uno se enfocaba en la propia ahora.

\- Deberíamos salir a beber los cuatro alguna vez – Comentó Takano – Quizás para el inicio del próximo ciclo.

\- Claro, si todavía tengo relación para entonces. – Balbuceó sin intención de ser escuchado, pero sí que lo fue, Takano lo miró sorprendido y un poco desconcertado.

\- ¿Las cosas no van bien?

\- No es eso - Contestó y suspiró derrotado antes de preguntar - ¿Cómo mantienes el interés de Onodera en ti? – Takano lo miró fijamente dándole una larga calada a su cigarrillo antes de apagarlo en el cenicero y encogerse de hombros.

\- Lo acoso tanto que no tiene tiempo de ver a nadie más.

\- ¡Baka! ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? – Gritó el de ventas. Takano rio colocándole una mano en el hombro.

\- Solo demuéstrale que eres la mejor opción Takafumi – Dijo – Nos vemos luego, tengo que volver al trabajo – Se despidió, saliendo de la sala, dejándolo solo en la habitación de descanso, pensando.

* * *

 

Kirishima los observó desde el pasillo gracias a las grandes ventanas de cristal que ocupaban toda la pared de la sala de descanso. Luego de un par de horas sin poder concentrarse en su trabajo, había decidido buscar a Yokozawa para hablar con él; pero al llegar a su oficina, Henmi le dijo que había salido a tomar un descanso, y ahí lo encontró, conversando con Takano.

Desde la distancia en que se encontraba parecía ser una conversación normal entre dos amigos mientras se fumaban un cigarrillo; ¿Entonces porque sentía tal malestar en su estómago al verlos?

Vio que en algún punto Yokozawa dejó a Takano ligeramente avergonzado y sin saber que decir, como si hubiese ganado una pequeña batalla verbal. El oso salvaje sonrió con suficiencia, demasiado distraído como para fijarse en él al otro lado del pasillo, pero Zen sí que se fijaba en su pareja, entendiendo al fin lo que esa visión le estaba haciendo sentir:

No era que le molestase que Yokozawa hablase con Takano; él sabía que esa relación estaba más que enterrada en el pasado por parte de ambos; no, lo que le molestaba era lo que Takano podía ver que él no, lo que había visto: Takano conocía al Yokozawa que él deseaba conocer, el Yokozawa que tomaba el control de la conversación, de la relación y de la cama; que no se dejaba vencer. Suspiró dándose media vuelta para volver a su piso de trabajo.

¡Ah que irónica era la vida! Hacía tan solo meses se había burlado de Yokozawa dejándole ver que no era gran cosa haber sido una pareja emocional y sexualmente dominante para alguien como Takano y ahora se moría de celos por ser él, el dominado por el ojo salvaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? ¿El lado dominante de Yokozawa habrá despertado finalmente? Y Kirishima deseándolo de lejos, en vez de hablarlo con él… El próximo capítulo se llama "Esto es la guerra" para el disgusto de Yokozawa, Yasuada seguirá rondando cerca.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado n.n
> 
> Nos leemos pronto
> 
> Besos :3


	4. Esto es la guerra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa!  
> Oh no saben lo feliz que me hacen al ver las visitas, bookmark y kudos aumentar n.n muchas gracias!! y un especial agradecimiento a Mei Ling por su comentario n.n  
> No les entretengo, A leer!

Demostrar que era la mejor opción, eso le había dicho Takano; pero no era tan fácil cuando algo dentro de él le decía que Yasuada era mejor.

No, él no era peor que Yasuada, ni mejor, solo era diferente al animador, y si a pesar de todo Kirishima seguía con él, debía ser por algo ¿No? Negó intentando concentrarse en su trabajo, si seguía así no terminaría esos informes antes del almuerzo.

Y hablando del almuerzo; Kirishima no le había escrito aun para invitarlo a comer juntos. El castaño siempre lo hacía y él tendía a ignorar sus mensajes o rechazarlo, no era una noviecita que tuviese que comer acompañada todo el tiempo, pero el silencio del castaño ese día lo sintió incómodo, ¿Quizás después de todo se habría enojado por haberlo besado en el ascensor?

\- Concéntrate en tu trabajo, eres un hombre adulto – Se riñó a si mismo entre dientes.

\- ¿Dijo algo, Yokozawa-san? – Preguntó Henmi de inmediato, Yokozawa negó avergonzado por haber sido escuchado y continuó en la redacción de la propuesta para el anime de The Kan que saldría el próximo mes. Maldijo mentalmente ¿Por qué su trabajo tenía que ver con Kirishima y Yasuada?

Tecleó en su computadora, revisando algunos datos de vez en cuando; deteniéndose diez minutos después para volver a revisar su teléfono, nada, no había ningún mensaje de Zen. ¿Realmente lo estaría evitando? ¿O es que iría a almorzar con Yasuada otra vez?

_Lo acoso tanto que no tiene tiempo de ver a nadie más._

El recuerdo de la voz de Takano le vino a la mente; ese idiota era tan molesto como Kirishima, pero suponía que después de todo le había funcionado porque Ritsu seguía ahí, con él.

Tomó el celular sin poderse creer que estaba considerando realmente un consejo de Takano; y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono.

**Paso por ti en una hora para almorzar.**

Lo envió rápidamente, antes de que la vergüenza le hiciera arrepentirse; intentando que el rubor no se le notara demasiado en el rostro. Le habría gustado evitar a Kirishima por el resto de su vida para no tener que hablar sobre la forma de recibirlo esa mañana; pero era consciente que de hacerlo de nada iban a servir sus esfuerzos por mantener el deseo de Kirishima en él. La alerta del celular avisando un nuevo mensaje entrante sonó y él lo tomó a prisa leyendo a respuesta a su mensaje.

**Te estaré esperando,** _**cariño.** _

En otro momento Yokozawa se habría avergonzado por esa última palabra o por el emoji con un beso y el ojo guiñado, y le habría enviado un mensaje mandándolo al infierno; pero en cambio sonrió dejando el celular en la mesa. Ahora si podría concentrarse en su trabajo.

* * *

 

Kirishima no estaba seguro que había esperado de ese almuerzo, solo sabía que se contuvo de escribirle a Yokozawa luego de verlo en la sala de descanso con Takano; preguntándose si el oso salvaje se manifestaría de alguna forma después de lo que había hecho en el ascensor esa mañana, y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sentir cierta expectativa. Quería ver a Yokozawa en privado, quería saber que tenía en mente ¿Hablarle de lo que hizo? ¿Avergonzarse? ¿O tomarlo de la camisa besándolo con la misma intensidad de antes, haciendo que sus rodillas se volvieran de gelatina?

Sea como fuese; estaba seguro que no había esperado estar en ese momento almorzando su bento en la cafetería de la editorial, con un Yokozawa con cara de pocos amigos frente suyo y Yasuada a un lado de la mesa comiendo su almuerzo y celebrando alegremente que esa sería su última tarde en la editorial.

\- Deberíamos ir a beber esta noche Zen - Dijo alegremente, Yokozawa masculló cosas inentendibles ¿Quién se creía ahora para llamarlo por su nombre? - Tu también estás invitado _Oso Salvaje_.

Yokozawa gruñó aún más fuerte masticando su comida con especial resentimiento. Se suponía que almorzaría con Kirishima a solas, quizás en las terrazas o en el jardín de la editorial, no rodeado de tanta gente y por sobre todo no acompañado de su rival.

\- ¿Maldición cómo es que la comida del comedor se ve más apetitosa que mi Bento? – Se lamentó el castaño de Japum, sin responder a la invitación; Yasuada rio.

\- No deberías quejarte, tienes una linda hija que te cocina.

\- Hiyori no está – Lamentó el editor – Y tampoco me cocina mi _linda_ pareja – Esta vez la maldición de Yokozawa mandándolo a la mierda fue entendible; tanto el editor como el animador rieron – Esto lo prepare yo o eso intente – Se lamentó mostrando su comida y realmente no parecía nada apetitosa – Y solo me provoca probar tus huevos – Dijo señalando con sus palillos la comida de Yasuada en bandeja de la cafetería.

Yokozawa alzó la mirada de inmediato con los ojos muy abiertos como platos ¿Acaso…acaso eso había sido una indirecta? ¡En su propia cara! Yasuada rio ante la broma aunque Kirishima mantenía la mirada anhelante en la comida del otro, al parecer ajeno a las reacciones que habían causado sus palabras; el animador tomó con sus palillos un par de sus huevos.

\- A ver abre la boca – Dijo dispuesto a dárselo; Yokozawa sintió que ya era suficiente, estiró la mano tirando _accidentalmente_ la jarra de agua sobre el regazo de Yasuada - ¡Demonios! – Exclamó incorporándose a prisa al ver su pantalón empapado y su comida nadando en el agua, llamando la atención de todos en la cafetería.

\- Lo siento, fue un accidente – Se "disculpó" Yokozawa sin siquiera mirarlo, mientras seguía con su almuerzo. Kirishima le tendió algunas servilletas a Yasuada quien las tomó para secarse.

\- Tendré que ir a cambiarme, hoy es la reunión con el presidente de la editorial – Comentó para si – Sé que lamentaras mi partida Yokozawa, pero intenta no llorar – dijo dejándolos solos. Una encargada de limpieza se acercó para secar el agua de la mesa y el suelo y llevarse la bandeja del animador ignorante del incomodo silencio que la pareja mantenía mientras continuaban comiendo; Kirishima sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Yokozawa.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó finalmente el castaño cuando la señora de limpieza se marchó dejándolos finalmente solos.

\- Un accidente.

\- Si claro – Bufó. Yokozawa pareció no dispuesto a decir nada más por unos segundos, pero debió cambiar de opinión porque suspiró y dijo con voz seria.

\- No andes por ahí pidiendo los huevos de otro hombre – Dijo tomando un par de rollos de huevo de su propio bento con los palillos y pasándolo a la comida de Kirishima quien estaba desconcertado, no sabía si por el gesto o por sus palabras; alzó la mirada sorprendiéndose aún más al ver que Yokozawa le tendía un tercer rollo, con el rostro enrojecido.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó con sorpresa, Yokozawa no hacía ese tipo de gestos en público donde cualquiera pudiese verlo; no es que importara, Yasuada iba a darle también la comida en la boca y él iba a tomarlo sin problema, era una broma entre amigos; así lo veía él y así lo vería el resto de las personas en la cafetería. Pero que lo hiciera Yokozawa, le daba un significado diferente, era un gesto íntimo que el pelo oscuro no había tenido con él ni siquiera a solas y que cualquiera pudiese verlo le hacía sentir avergonzado, como una escolar a la que se le subían los colores al rostro.

Yokozawa hizo un gesto insistente y Zen se acercó, dejando que le diera en la boca el rollo de huevo. Estaba delicioso, y aunque sabía que su pareja cocinaba bastante bien, sospechaba que la situación influía bastante en su degustación; masticó intentando que no se notara la vergüenza en su expresión, intentando ver la mirada de Takafumi quien se incorporó a prisa.

\- Voy por otra jarra de agua – Informó desviando la mirada y asegurando antes de retirarse – Cocinare tu bento hasta que vuelva Hiyo.

Kirishima asintió viéndolo marcharse hasta la barra para pedir el agua; sin entender que le estaba pasando a su Oso Salvaje e ignorante del enorme enrojecimiento de Yokozawa mientras pedía el agua. El encargado de la cafetería se la tendió de inmediato y él le dio un trago intentando calmar su corazón acelerado. Era patético, se había comportado infantilmente con Yasuada y ahora se ponía así tan solo por darle de comer a Zen cuando era obvio que Yasuada lo habría hecho sin tanto alboroto.

Negó con la cabeza, tomando la jarra y volviendo a la mesa sorprendiéndose gratamente ¿Acaso ese tono rojizo en el rostro de Kirishima era lo que creía? ¿Había conseguido que se sonrojara? Se sentó con un poco más de confianza en sí mismo: Si podía sonrojar a Kirishima significaba que aún había algo, una chispa que podía encender para recuperar su deseo.

Todavía podía ganar esa guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Yokozawa sigue en su plan proactivo… aunque no sé ustedes, a mí me parece más adorable que otra cosa jajaja ¿Será que Kirishima logrará lo que quiere? Jajaja El próximo capítulo se llama "Bajo la mesa" los celos de Yoko vuelven a atacar y Kirishima será la victima (?)
> 
> Nos leemos pronto
> 
> Besos :3


	5. Bajo la mesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yokozawa tiene otro ataque de celos esta vez en medio de una reunión... ¿La victima? Kirishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa ¿Cómo están?
> 
> Quien diría que no soy la única que espera a un Kirishima ukeado ¿eh? Jajaja gracias a todos los que leen, y dan kudos, y un agradecimiento especial a Mei Ling y Nana_nan por sus comentarios n.n me hacen realmente feliz :)  
> Así que si están listas para ver más celos e iniciativas de Yokozawa… ¡A leer!

\- Yokozawa-san, el jefe quiere que le acompañes a la reunión con Japum– Informó Henmi.

\- ¿Yo? – Preguntó confundido dejando de escribir el informe de ventas de la revista Shonen que debía entregar al día siguiente.

\- Dijo que tu planificación para _The Kan_ es excelente; va a proponerla así que date prisa – El muchacho parecía más emocionado por Yokozawa que él mismo; el oso en cambio estaba ruborizado: no tenía ningún ánimo de encontrarse con Kirishima y Yasuada en un ambiente de trabajo, no quería volver a verlos demostrando como se complementaban laboralmente porque allí no habría jarra de agua que derramar sobre ese molesto animador.

Suspiró imprimiendo su propuesta de ventas para dirigirse a la sala de reuniones, respingando al ver que solo había llegado Kirishima quien leía unos documentos, concentrado. Se detuvo en la puerta con duda: no había estado realmente a solas con Zen desde que lo besó en el ascensor; cuando estuvieron en la cafetería habían estado rodeados de docenas de personas, pero ahora no había nadie en la sala ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

_Demuéstrale que eres la mejor opción_

Se desconcertó, ¿Debía temer por su salud mental si su conciencia sonaba como Masamune? Tal vez fuese más preocupante que de hecho le hiciese caso porque desde esa mañana había tomado la determinación de hacer lo que no acostumbraba, de hacer lo que fuese necesario para salvar su relación.

Como fuese, se acercó en silencio por su espalda inclinándose sobre el hombro del castaño para ver que leía, eran los informes para la reunión. Kirishima respingó de inmediato al sentirlo, volteando para insultar a quien fuera que pensaba matarlo de un infarto pero solo encontró el rápido roce de labios del pelo oscuro antes de enderezarse.

Zen lo miró confundido con los labios entreabiertos de sorpresa y la invitación de que continuara, pero Yokozawa se dio media vuelta para acercarse a la mesita de apoyo que estaba tras la mesa principal y servirse un vaso de agua ¡Por todos los cielos! El corazón le estaba latiendo como una locomotora y esperaba que Kirishima no notara el temblor en sus rodillas; era patético.

Pero el castaño no podía notar menos cualquier temblor, él solo veía a Yokozawa con una expresión confundida y expectante como si no supiera que decir, como si durante ese día estuviese conociendo a su pareja desde un matiz diferente, uno que le gustaba y lo estaba excitando con cada nuevo acercamiento.

\- No que me queje, pero estás raro – Comentó. Yokozawa se bebió el vaso con agua de un trago para darse ánimos y serenarse antes de girarse a él apoyándose sobre la mesita.

\- Solo saludaba – Dijo intentando sonar descarado; era así como responderían Yasuada o Masamune, como le respondería el mismo Kirishima quien pareció descolocado por un segundo.

\- Y eso refuerza mi punto – Aseguró al reponerse – Es la primera vez que vienes a verme antes de una reunión para darme un beso de buena suerte – Dijo intentando sonar relajado.

\- No viene a eso, yo me encargaré de la propuesta de ventas – Explicó - Al parecer la mía gustó – El ambiente entre ambos era incomodo como pocas veces antes, como si ambos sintiesen la tensión que los llevaba a la posibilidad de empotrarse contra la mesa y disfrutar del otro en ese mismo instante. Posibilidad que se arruinó cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Todo un desfile de personas se dio lugar por la sala, conversando entre ellos; algunos serios, algunos de forma amena: Isaka san y su secretario Asahina, los editores auxiliares de _The Kan_ , los miembros del departamento de publicidad, los de la imprenta, el jefe de Yokozawa del departamento de ventas, un par de personas de la empresa de animación entre los que estaba Yasuada; todas las personas que se requerían para un proyecto tan ambicioso como sería el anime de tan famoso manga.

\- Vaya, y yo que pensé que llegábamos temprano – Se rio Isaka al ver a Kirishima y Yokozawa, mientras se dirigía a la cabeza de la mesa seguido por Asahina quien dispuso para él algunos documentos pertinentes mientras el resto se sentaban.

Yokozawa vio a Yasuada sentarse junto a Kirishima con un comentario que hizo reír al castaño distraídamente no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a Takafumi quien rechinó los dientes.

\- No estés nervioso – Dijo su jefe colocándole una mano en el hombro y malinterpretando su incomodidad – Tu propuesta es excelente y estaré aquí apoyándote.

\- Gracias Yumoto san – Aceptó despegándose de la mesita para acercarse a la mesa escuchando lo que su rival le decía a su pareja.

\- "Es una suerte que tuviese muda de ropa en la oficina porque juro que te hubiese arrancado los pantalones de ser necesario"

\- "Eso sin duda iba a dejar una GRAN impresión en la reunión" – Le había contestado entre risas.

\- "Bah, no creo que _taaan_ grande" – Bromeó. Yokozawa tomó la silla al otro lado de Kirishima sin siquiera fijarse si era su lugar o si su jefe estaría de acuerdo. No debía tener nada de malo porque Yumoto san se sentó al otro lado del oso salvaje.

\- Ni muy cerca ni muy lejos del jefe; tomé el mismo lugar en mi primera reunión importante – Bromeó Yumoto san señalando con la cabeza a Isaka; Yokozawa le respondió con una risa queda mirando a su pareja de reojo mientras Isaka carraspeaba.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de empezar esta reunión.

* * *

 

La reunión transcurrió de forma agradable, pese a algunas diferencias de opinión o al menos eso consideraba la mayoría: Yokozawa no podía ver hora de que terminara. No le gustaba, odiaba la camaradería que Zen y Yasuada mantenían: como se apoyaban y complementaban en cada comentario o propuesta; él nunca había sido así en ninguna reunión que compartió con Takano ni aun cuando estaba enamorado suyo, él sabía mantener la vida personal y el trabajo por separado.

¿Por qué Kirishima no?

\- …Así que vayamos a lo importante, ¿Cómo han estado las ventas de este manga Yumoto San? – Inquirió Isaka.

\- Espero que tan buenas como el Katsudon o tendré que cambiar de empleo – Comentó Kirishima. Todos rieron por el chiste del castaño; incluso Yokozawa quien se volvió hacía él para comentarle algo enseriándose al ver que Yasuada palmeaba despreocupadamente la pierna de Kirishima que seguía riendo como el resto de las personas en la reunión; sin darse cuenta que la risa de su pareja había desaparecido y ahora fulminaba el punto donde Yasuada lo había tocado. Zen no estaba para nada disgustado o incomodo por el gesto y eso solo lo hacía enojar aún más, que lo tomase como algo tan natural por lo que no valía la pena preocuparse.

Pero si lo valía...

Yokozawa movió un poco su silla hacia adelante, tomando una decisión rápidamente; si lo pensaba demasiado no solo iba a arrepentirse, sino que colapsaría de vergüenza, por eso no pensó y solo pasó su mano por debajo de la mesa deslizándola desde la rodilla de Kirishima en sentido ascendente hacia sus mulos.

Zen respingó apenas lo sintió, bajando la mirada de inmediato con los ojos abiertos como dos platos llanos, desconcertado y mirando a Yokozawa en busca de una explicación, pero este no lo veía a él, mantenía una cara de Poker que intentaba mantener el sonrojo aislado solo en sus orejas mientras que respondía a un comentario de Yumoto san e informaba sobre los números de ventas de The Kan en los últimos meses.

Se mordió el labio sintiendo los dedos de Yokozawa con rítmicos movimientos, haciendo círculos en sus muslos, alejándose cada vez mas de su rodilla en dirección a su entrepierna que palpitaba dolorosamente; no sabía si por la sorpresa de las caricias furtivas que recibía o por la sorpresa de no saber que el Oso fuese capaz de hacer algo como eso y apenas modificar su expresión mientras leía su informe.

Yasuada volvió la mirada a Kirishima al notar que su respiración, a su lado, se volvía más profunda; enarcando una ceja con una risita burlesca al percatarse de lo que ocurría debajo de la mesa. No se había dado cuenta que su presencia cerca de Kirishima le causara inseguridades a Yokozawa hasta ese día en el cafetín; y ahora no podía evitar preguntarse hasta donde iba a ser capaz de llegar el Oso Salvaje de Marukawa para marcar su territorio.

\- Así que resumiendo, hemos triplicado las ventas desde que se publicó la noticia de tener un anime. – Culminó con su informe; todos celebraron.

\- Al menos ya sabes que no terminaras viviendo en mi sofá –Bromeó Yasuada palmeando la otra pierna de Zen y mirando con algo de malicia a Yokozawa para ver su reacción al dejar su mano más de lo necesario y darle un suave apreton al castaño. Yokozawa notó su sonrisa y lo fulminó con la mirada ¡Lo estaba haciendo a propósito! Yasuada tocaba a Kirishima solo para hacerlo enojar.

\- ¡Demonios! Y yo que lo deseaba tant…ah – El gemido lastimero escapó de los labios de Kirishima cuando Yokozawa apretó su miembro en reprimenda por su broma que intentaba hacerlo parecer normal; por suerte quedó atrapado entre las risas del resto que estallaron.

Yokozawa retiró su mano de inmediato, eso había sido demasiado incluso para él. Yasuada también rio aunque por un motivo muy diferente: podía ver el marcado sonrojo de vergüenza en la cara de Zen que se había cohibido mientras la mano de Yokozawa volvía con caricias tímidas de nuevo más cerca de su rodilla, casi como una disculpa silenciosa en la que Kirishima no podía pensar, su cerebro estaba concentrado solo en las sensaciones que le estaba haciendo sentir.

Era el que Yokozawa se atreviera a algo como eso sin siquiera modificar su expresión ante los demás, el riesgo de ser atrapados cuando podían ser visto tan solo si Yumoto san se inclinaba un poco hacia atrás; o el simple hecho de que era Yokozawa quien controlaba la situación en ese momento, hacía sentir al castaño como su excitación se volvía más grande, más intensa e insoportable.

-… Así que pretendemos impulsar el anime sorteando a través del manga, entradas para un evento con los Seiyuus de la animación – Seguía explicando Yokozawa - Y por supuesto, imprimir una edición especial, con omakes inéditos.

\- A mí me parece bien – Aseguró Yasuada con una sonrisa ladeada – Tenemos algunas animaciones que podrían usarse como promocionales para la fecha –dijo - ¿Pero qué opinas Zen? ¿Tu artista puede tener a tiempo esos Omake?

Kirishima no contestó; los miembros de los otros departamentos voltearon a verlo pero el castaño estaba sumido completamente en las sensaciones que Yokozawa había despertado, concentrado en mantener una cara neutral que no lo delatara aunque sintiera sus orejas hervir con cada roce de sus dedos.

\- Kirishima San – lo llamó Isaka. Yokozawa lo llamó también por lo bajo apretando sutilmente su muslo antes de soltarlo: ahora que todos habían puesto la atención en Kirishima, no quería arriesgarse a que alguien además de Yasuada lo viera

\- ¡Planeta tierra llamando a Zen! – Exclamó Yasuada golpeando el hombro del castaño con sorna por el sonrojo del castaño.

\- Eh, si, lo siento… eh, claro…yo… - Tragó saliva intentando no parecer tan azorado y recordar de que se suponía que habían estado hablando - Yo hablaré con Ijuiin sensei para eso…eh…

\- Los Omakes…- Lo ayudó su amigo.

\- Si, para los Omakes; estarán listos – Afirmó.

\- Problema resuelto entonces – Exclamó Isaka con una sonrisa amplia – Es una buena propuesta la de su subordinado Yumoto-San – Alagó, dirigiéndose luego a Takafumi – Bien hecho Yokozawa-san.

\- Solo es mi trabajo – Aceptó con una sonrisa modesta.

\- Sin embargo, creo que la idea de vender diez mil ejemplares para el evento de Seiyuus es muy presuntuosa – Intervino Harada-san del departamento de impresión.

\- Al contrario, estoy seguro que nos quedaríamos cortos – Se defendió Yokozawa – Pero es un número razonable - Harada no tardó en responderle a lo que Yokozawa no tuvo reparo en debatir con cifras y alegatos contundentes. Kirishima no recordó haber intervenido durante el resto de la reunión, solo miraba a Yokozawa de reojo, porque estaba seguro que si lo veía de frente, con ese semblante tan serio mientras discutía con Harada, con las sensaciones que su mano había despertado aun tan vivas en él, no podría responder de sí mismo.

* * *

 

Su respiración agitada resonaba en la habitación silenciosa y vacía; podía ver en el interior de sus parpados cerrados el rostro de Yokozawa tan demandante y dominante esa mañana en el ascensor o controlado e indiferente en la tarde durante su reunión. Yokozawa literalmente había llevado las cosas a un nuevo nivel ese día; recordó ese beso que le robó el aliento, como había sentido que su boca era controlada por completo, ultrajada de la manera más exquisita.

Kirishima abrió los ojos temblando ligeramente como efecto residual al orgasmo que acababa de tener. Se había masturbado imaginando a Yokozawa sobre él, besándolo con total intensidad, violando su boca con su lengua, rozándo su miembro sobre él, matándolo con la fricción hasta que le suplicara sentirlo dentro; casi pudo oírlo con una risa rasposa y burlona _"habías dicho que faltaba mucho para dejarte dominar por mi"_ ; mientras se fundía en su cuerpo.

Eso era tan vergonzoso: él, un hombre maduro en sus treinta y seis años, tendido en la cama, en la oscuridad de la habitación, vestido con un camisa de Yokozawa; intentando recuperar el aliento con la sensación resbaladiza del lubricante en sus manos y su miembro y una nueva sensación a la que no estaba acostumbrado, la de la intromisión de su dedo a la que había tenido que recurrir cuando se dio cuenta que el movimiento de sus mano sobre su miembro no era suficiente, porque no era penetrar a Yokozawa lo que él añoraba esta vez, no era usar el cuerpo de su pareja para su placer, sino dejarse usar por este, estaba dispuesto a dejar que Yokozawa lo hiciera suyo, que hiciera con él lo que quisiera por muy vergonzoso que le hiciera sentir.

Necesitaba hablar con Yokozawa; esa situación estaba llegando demasiado lejos: era la primera vez que hacia eso, que su necesidad de auto complacerse por la ausencia de su pareja lo llevaba a explorar su entrada; y no estaba dispuesto a repetirlo ¿Por qué tenía que seguir masturbándose cuando lo único que quería era a su pareja? Él había esperado tenerlo esa noche despues de que le hiciera bullir como una olla de presión durante todo el día en la editorial, pero Yokozawa prácticamente había desaparecido después de la reunión, evitándolo como últimamente parecía hacer fuera de la oficina, aunque ese día la forma en que había dominado la situación lo había dejado como una quinceañera con las piernas temblorosas como gelatina y su miembro erguido firmemente como un soldado.

Gruñó cargándose de determinación en su mirada, incorporándose para buscar un pantalón y cerrarse la camisa de Yokozawa: era una suerte que Hiyori siguiera en su trabajo de campo y no volviera hasta dentro de un par de días, porque lo que era él, no estaba dispuesto a seguir masturbándose cuando lo único que necesitaba era que el Oso Salvaje de Marukawa lo hiciera suyo de una vez por todas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Ese Yokozawa está realmente decidido en hacer perder a cabeza a Kirishima jajajajaja y Zen se está empezando a desesperar: él quiere a su oso salvaje. Bueno, solo quedan dos capítulos, y el próximo se llama "Un paso adelante…" ¿Obtendrá Kirishima al fin lo que quiere?
> 
> Nos leemos pronto
> 
> Besos :3


	6. Dos pasos adelante... ¿Uno atras?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima siente un avance en lo que desea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Listas para el penúltimo capítulo? Se viene la acción así que ¡A leer!

Terminó en la cocina apagando su estufa y sacándose el delantal. Había preparado algunos ingredientes para su bento del día siguiente y el de Kirishima, para que solo fuera cuestión de cocinar y guardarlos en la mañana. Suspiró caminando al sofá donde se dejó caer: había prometido a Kirishima hacerle el almuerzo, pero después de lo ocurrido en la reunión de esa tarde, estaba pensando seriamente en renunciar, cambiarse de país y esconderse bajo tierra.

Había sobrepasado el límite; ni siquiera Kirishima alguna vez lo había tocado de esa forma estado rodeado de tantas personas, sabiendo que Yasuada los estaba viendo en primera fila. No podría culparlo si estaba enojado ¿Por qué no estarlo? Siendo realistas, él estaría furioso si la situación se hubiese dado al contrario.

Se dejó caer acostándose a lo largo del sofá con la cabeza apoyada en el reposabrazos y cubriéndose el rostro con el hueco del codo; se había comportado infantilmente durante todo el día, había hecho cosas que no hubiese imaginado antes, acosando sexualmente a Kirishima en el ascensor, la cafetería y la sala de reuniones. ¿Qué carajos pasaba con él?

Yasuada, eso pasaba. Se había dado cuenta en la sala de reuniones que el hombre notaba lo incomodo que lo ponía su cercanía a Zen; y no se había alejado, al contrario, había buscado cabrearlo aún más. Bufó frustrado, esa no era excusa: él era un adulto, debió comportarse como tal y hablar con Yasuada, exigirle que marcara distancia con su pareja; en lugar de eso se había comportado como un niño calenturiento. ¿Acaso podía ser más vergonzoso?

Como si hubiese retado al destino, escuchó el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta. Se incorporó; solo dos personas tenían la llave de su casa, y Takano le había escrito hacia poco comentándole sobre un gimnasio para gatos que había visto en la tienda de mascotas mientras caminaba a su propia casa, así que solo podía ser...

\- Takafumi...- Había cierta exigencia en la voz de Kirishima al entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí; Yokozawa no pudo evitar fijarse en la apariencia del castaño: tenía el cabello revuelto y llevaba una camisa que Yokozawa reconoció como suya al instante.

\- ¿Qué... Qué te pasó?

\- Tú – Respondió acusador - ¿Cómo te atreves a desaparecer por casi una semana, para luego pasar todo el día seduciéndome, excitándome y luego solo huir?

\- ¿Huir? Hasta donde sé, yo...

\- No niegas que estuviste seduciéndome - Lo acusó Kirishima; Yokozawa no pudo replicar a eso porque el castaño atravesó la sala tomándolo de la sudadera - Así que hazte responsable de lo que causas - Dijo besándolo con la determinación de no dejarlo ir pegando su cuerpo al pelonegro haciéndole sentir la dureza en sus pantalones.

Yokozawa mentiría si decía que no había estado ansiando eso, o que no había sonreído con triunfo en medio de ese beso al sentir la erección de Zen rozando su miembro; después de todo había funcionado, había recuperado el interés de su pareja, le había ganado a Yasuada.

El solo pensamiento fue estimulante; tomó a Kirishima de la camisa manteniéndolo muy cerca, respondiendo al beso con tanta determinación y ferocidad, enfrentando su lengua contra la de Kirishima en una batalla que les cortara el aliento, saboreando cada centímetro de la boca del castaño, adueñándose de ella rozando su paladar. El castaño gimió en su boca y Yokozawa haló de su camisa para arrancarla de su piel dejándola sin cuidado al suelo, llevando a Kirishima consigo, dando traspiés hasta su habitación, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Kirishima se arregló sobre él, sus labios abandonaron los labios del oso salvaje para marcar la piel blanca de su cuello; mientras la mano de Yokozawa no dudó en ubicarse sobre el miembro de su pareja, acariciándolo por encima del pantalón, disfrutando del estremecimiento placentero que causaba en él mientras su mano libre lo desabotonaba, dándose cuenta de un detalle.

\- No llevas ropa interior – Hizo ver – Eres un pervertido – Bromeó.

\- Pervertido tú que no has dejado esa mano quieta hoy – dijo Kirishima con voz ronca, como toda respuesta Yokozawa sonrió de medio lado apartando su toque sobre el miembro de Zen - ¡Ni se te ocurra Takafumi! – Le gruñó en advertencia, la sonrisa divertida de Yokozawa creció aún más introduciendo su mano en el pantalón del castaño. Kirishima contuvo el aliento, no solo al sentir el calor de su piel contra su miembro; no, era el descaro de esa sonrisa que Yokozawa le dirigía por primera vez estando en esa situación ¡Estaba jugando con él! y Zen estaba completamente ansioso porque lo hiciera.

El oso salvaje deslizó sus dedos por toda la longitud hasta la base donde presionó ni muy fuerte ni muy suave, solo la fuerza justa para que los labios del castaño gimieran olvidando su tarea de recorrer la piel del otro. Yokozawa recuperó los labios de Zen, sus dedos subiendo y bajando, recorriendo cada uno de los vasos que se marcaban en su miembro, retrayendo su piel más sensible y presionando en la punta, podía sentir el líquido preseminal en su mano, usándolo para evitar la fricción ante sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos.

Hacía una semana que no estaban juntos, en parte por su culpa que se había alejado de Zen, pero ahora que lo estaban, estaba dispuesto a hacer que borrara de su mente cualquier pensamiento sobre otra persona, que olvidara cualquier vestigio de deseo por quien fuera que no sea él.

Gimió en los labios de Kirishima al sentir como este respondía a sus atenciones introduciendo sus manos entre sus pantalones, respondiendo a sus caricias sin romper ese beso hambriento del otro; pero no era sobre él que debía tratar esa vez. Yokozawa se incorporó haciendo a Kirishima rodar en la cama para dejarlo abajo, por un segundo dejó las atenciones al miembro del castaño para deshacerse de sus pantalones y apoyarse a cuatro patas sobre él, con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del castaño.

Sus ojos se encontraron un instante, la expresión de Yokozawa estaba cargada de determinación y eso solo cortó el aliento de Kirishima, sus ojos llenos de expectativa tenían las pupilas tan dilatadas que parecían negros, con apenas un hilillo color miel alrededor.

Yokozawa se inclinó sobre él, y el movimiento hizo que sus miembros se rozaran en lo que él se estiraba para que sus labios quedaran a la altura de Kirishima.

\- Te extrañe – Susurró delimitando su oreja con su lengua, rezando al cielo porque Kirishima no pudiera sentir, debido a la cercanía, que su corazón se había acelerado al triple con solo decir esas palabras, porque él podía ser osado podía mantener a raya su vergüenza y hacer cosas que no se había atrevido antes con el castaño pero verbalizar sus sentimientos en el proceso seguía siendo… difícil.

\- Es tu culpa– Le recriminó.

\- No lo arruines – Le advirtió mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja en reproche.

\- Eras tu quien huí _aah_ \- Kirishima se mordió el labio para no dejar que un gemido escapara libremente; la mano de Yokozawa se había hecho con uno de sus pezones pellizcándolo para hacerlo callar mientras sus caderas se movían rítmicamente y sus labios recorrían su cuello, clavícula y se acercaba cada vez más al otro pezón.

Se aferró al trasero del Oso Salvaje al sentir sus dientes rozando su pezón, el sonido húmedo de su lengua jugueteando con él era obscenamente erótico. Kirishima tenía la cabeza totalmente nublada, la forma en que Yokozawa estaba controlando el momento, haciéndolo arquearse; era injusto porque él también quería devolverle las atenciones a su pareja, una parte de él le decía que retomara el control, pero cada beso húmedo que iba de uno de sus pezones al otro, cada centímetro de su piel que la lengua de Yokozawa encendía a medida que iba en descenso por su abdomen, cada mordisco juguetón en la piel de su ombligo, le gritaban a esa parte que se callara y disfrutara de lo que perfilaba el preámbulo de su mayor fantasía hecha realidad

\- Ta…Takafumi…

\- ¿Ummm? – La pregunta no salió de su garganta, Kirishima tenía cada poro de su cuerpo tan erecto como su propio miembro mientras crispándose al sentir a Takafumi delineando las líneas de sus caderas, acercándose con mortal lentitud, recorriendo con su aliento cálido de deseo el miembro del castaño desde la base hasta su punta donde se detuvo para mirar a Kirishima con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- No empujes las cosas si no vas a _hacerlo_ hasta el final – dijo con voz entrecortada "si no vas a hacérmelo" habría sonado tan vergonzoso pero era lo que había querido decir.

\- ¿Quién dice que no lo haré? – Gruñó antes de hacerse con su miembro casi de forma hambrienta; Yokozawa lo tragó por completo hasta que su barbilla rozó con el cierre abierto del pantalón de Kirishima a medio camino en sus caderas.

\- ¡Ah…! Yokoza _ah_ \- Kirishima se retorció, sintiendo el vaivén de la boca del pelonegro, su lengua rodeándolo y deslizándose de arriba abajo y alrededor, jugando con su piel sensible, succionando en la punta para volver a tragárselo por completo, apretando su garganta para arrancar un gemido en Zen que no pudo acallar.

El corazón del castaño latió con aun más fuerza si eso era posible cuando Yokozawa alzó la mirada conectándola a sus ojos sin detenerse en su tarea, complacido con cada jadeo, con cada vez que el Zen decía su nombre por lo bajo entre gemidos. Kirishima no supo en que momento cerró los ojos y hecho la cabeza hacía atrás entregándose al placer, o cuando sus manos se enredaron en las hebras negras de su pareja, estableciendo un ritmo más rápido, acoplado al movimiento que sus caderas habían iniciado; Yokozawa lo estaba llevando al límite muy rápido.

\- ¡Maldición! Takafumi si no te detienes voy a… - Yokozawa liberó su miembro, Kirishima soltó un jadeo lastimero alzando la mirada: casi se corre al ver el hilo de saliva uniéndolo aun a sus labios que tenían una sonrisa cazadora. Vio a Yokozawa estirarse para tomar un frasco de lubricante y un condón de la mesita de noche, y cerró los ojos; tras sus parpados podía ver a Yokozawa sobre él embistiéndolo, haciéndolo suyo como en sus sueños, como esperaba que ocurriera en tan solo unos segundos que aguardaba con expectativa, emoción, miedo, deseo…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir el contacto del látex sobre su miembro, rompiendo cualquier esperanza y dando paso a la desilusión; Yokozawa apenas tuvo oportunidad de notar el cambio en su mirada cuando sintió la mano de Zen deteniéndolo.

\- No…no… espera – Yokozawa se desconcertó.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Lo siento…yo solo… - ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Además de apartar a Yokozawa de encima suyo, no sabía – Ya vuelvo, dame un momento – Pidió levantándose de la cama y apresurándose aun con el pantalón a medio camino de las caderas hacía el baño.

Yokozawa lo observó boquiabierto con su erección erguida y abandonada; una mano aun el tarro de lubricante abierto mientras que el condón lo había dejado caer en la cama debido al desconcierto ¿Qué mierdas había pasado?

Escuchó el sonido del grifo en el agua y sintió como su miembro comenzaba a volver a su estado de "descanso" a la par que el malestar se instauraba en el estómago. No entendía, todo estaba yendo bien: estaba dando todo de si esa noche para dejar a Kirishima totalmente satisfecho, para que se diera cuenta que podía darle lo que fuese que necesitara, que no tenía por qué buscar nada en nadie más, desear a ningún otro y había creído que lo estaba logrando, se había sentido satisfecho de sí mismo por cada gemido que había logrado arrancar de los labios de Kirishima, con cada vez que ahogaba su nombre o se crispaba gracias a él.

¿Lo había fingido todo?

O peor aún ¿En cada uno de esos momentos había tenido el nombre de otro en su mente?... ¿El de Yasuada?

El malestar en su estómago se convirtió en humillación e ira mientras se daba prisa en incorporarse, colocándose su pantalón de chándal que había quedado abandonado en el suelo; y se apresuró al baño. Con cada paso que se acercaba pudo escuchar más fuerte el sonido del agua correr cuando tomó el pomo abriendo la puerta de golpe.

\- ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! – Le gritó. Kirishima respingó al escucharlo. El castaño estaba apoyado sobre el lavamanos con una mano, el grifo estaba abierto y se echaba agua en la nuca con la otra.

-¿Qu…?

\- ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer? ¿Masturbarte otra vez? – Le espetó – ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que lo hiciste la semana pasada después de estar conmigo? ¡Pero esto es el colmo! – Kirishima abrió la boca ligeramente, él no había pensado que su pareja se hubiese dado cuenta de eso la semana anterior y por supuesto que no era su intención esa noche: cada segundo con Yokozawa había sido jodidamente excitante, el oso salvaje había tomado la iniciativa, había hecho movimientos osados que lo habían sorprendido, que lo habían dejado sin aliento, le había enseñado una cara que nunca había visto de él, había controlado el momento, haciéndolo sentir sometido a su voluntad, y él había pensado en cosas innecesaria: había creído finalmente conseguiría lo que tenía semanas desandando: que Yokozawa lo haría suyo esa noche en su mente.

Era absurdo, después de todo él nunca le había siquiera insinuado a Takafumi que era eso lo que quería y por eso se había sentido tan avergonzado ante sus ojos grises sobre él, y literalmente había huido.

\- Si tanto lo deseas deja de fingir mientras estás conmigo y ve con Yasuada, estoy seguro que estará encantado.

\- No es mi inten… espera ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – Preguntó apenas cayó en cuenta de lo que oía - ¿Qué tiene que ver Yasuada…?

\- ¡No soy idiota Zen! – Yokozawa estaba enojado, furioso a decir verdad y Kirishima no entendía.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Porque te estás comportando como uno y no entiendo porque.

\- Porque me niego a seguir contigo – Aseguró y su enojo por un minuto se aplacó dándole paso al dolor reflejado en su voz al decir esas palabras - No importa cuánto te amo – Su voz se quebró - No estoy dispuesto a seguir…- Se estaba dando por vencido, había luchado por Kirishima con lo que tenía y había perdido incluso en medio de la batalla; aun cuando el _rival_ ni siquiera lo había intentado -…mientras desees a Yasuada.

Kirishima no pudo contener una estruendosa carcajada ¡Por Dios! No podía estar hablando en serio ¿Él interesado en Yasuada? Así que era por esa absurda idea que tenía una semana comportándose tan raro. Ahora que lo pensaba, ese día en cada encuentro en la oficina, con cada cosa _osada_ que Yokozawa había hecho, Yasuada había estado cerca.

\- ¡Que te jodan! - Le gritó Yokozawa empujándolo furioso, malinterpretando su risa ¡Se estaba burlando de él! Se dio media vuelta para marcharse, esa era su casa pero quería poner distancia entre él y Kirishima o terminaría golpeándolo por su cinismo.

La risa de Kirishima se apagó de inmediato apresurándose tras él, dándose cuenta que aunque para él había sido como una broma, para Yokozawa era algo serio que si no aclaraba, realmente iba a dañar su relación. Lo sujetó del brazo deteniéndolo, soltando casi sin pensar:

\- Pero hazlo tú - Yokozawa volteó a verlo; eso... ¿Había dicho lo que él creía? Kirishima le mantenía la mirada aunque podía verse la clara vergüenza en su rostro - No deseo a Yasuada, no deseo a nadie más que a ti Takafumi...a ti haciéndome tuyo; te deseo a ti dentro de mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Kirishima no ha podido ser más directo! ¿Cómo reaccionará Yokozawa a eso? Esperemos que el castaño ahora si logre conseguir lo que quiere ;) Ya lo verán en el último capítulo n.n
> 
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	7. Satisfecho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Al fin Kirishima obtendra lo que desea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola!  
> Lamento mucho haberles hecho esperar con este ultimo cap u.u la vida real atacó. Estoy realmente emocionada porque hemos llegado al final n.n le agradezco a todos por leer, por los kudos, bookmark y en especial a LauLau por los comentarios del capi anterior n.n  
> Pero bueno, no les entretengo más ¡A leer!

\- ¿Q…Que mierda estás diciendo? – Preguntó Yokozawa confuso y, debía admitirlo, ruborizado.

\- Lo que oíste – Susurró Kirishima, tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas, pero su mirada estaba fija en Yokozawa. – No me interesa Yasuada ni ningún otro hombre, me interesas tú – Dijo con claridad – Llevo semanas imaginando lo que será sentirte dentro, desde aquella vez que se te escapó decir que se sentía "tan bien" – Tuvo que desviar la mirada un segundo, apenado antes de continuar con un tono que intentaba parecer de reproche – Nunca había sentido esa curiosidad hasta que tú hablaste, así que es toda tu culpa y tienes que hacerte responsable, Takafumi.

Lejos de un oso, Yokozawa parecía un cervatillo al que un auto acababa de encandilar con los faros, parado allí con los ojos abiertos de par en par totalmente desconcertado, sin la más mínima idea de que dirección se suponía que debía tomar.

El silencio que siguió a la declaración del castaño fue incómodo. Kirishima se rascó la cabeza sin saber que más decir; a su parecer, había sido bastante claro respecto a lo que quería ¿O quizás debió tirarse a la cama y gritarle " _ven y tómame"?_ Casi se riñe mentalmente por ese estúpido pensamiento, pero era quizás, una manera de distraerse de lo que realmente le preocupaba: tal vez Yokozawa no le apetecía intentarlo, quizás él era el único con la absurda idea de intercambiar roles cuando bastante bien que les funcionaba su relación tal y como estaba.

\- Está…está bien si no quieres – Desestimó enrojeciendo de pronto hasta las orejas al considerarlo. Hasta ese momento se había sentido apenado, pero ahora no pudo evitar sentir la vergüenza creciendo en su rostro. – Tampoco es algo que lo desee taaanto y… si no quieres…es una idea absurda… no hay problema…

\- Zen, cállate de una puta vez – Gruñó el pelo negro acercándose a él y tomándolo del brazo para pegarlo a sí y besarlo. Kirishima jadeó en sus labios por la sorpresa, pero se dejó hacer, recibiendo un beso profundo y demandante, como el que le había dado en el ascensor de Marukawa Shoten esa misma mañana.

No podía negar que estaba sorprendido, pero a un tiempo la confesión del castaño había hecho feliz a Yokozawa, tranquilizándolo y en cierto modo, halagándolo; él había creído que ya no despertaba el deseo de Zen cuando la realidad era totalmente lo contrario: lo deseaba tanto que quería algo que no habían considerado hasta ahora, algo que él había negado indirectamente desde el primer momento cuando le aseguró a Takafumi que " _Aún falta mucho para que alguien como tú pueda dominarme"_ y ahí estaba, tan solo unos meses después habiéndolo hecho cambiar de opinión sin siquiera proponérselo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó sobre sus labios, para darle tiempo de arrepentirse, y sobre todo para armarse de valor; no es que no supiera lo que tenía que hacer o que fuese su primera vez como activo en una relación sexual, con Takano había jugado ese rol muchas veces; no, era que esta vez era Kirishima, el hombre que amaba, la persona más importante en su vida; y si él quería intentarlo, Yokozawa se encargaría de que esa fuese una primera vez que disfrutara completamente, y eso cargó un gran peso sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Acaso no fui lo suficientemente claro? – Bromeó, tomando una de las manos del oso salvaje y colocándolo sobre su espalda baja para que pudiera sujetarse de su trasero. Yokozawa se aferró besándolo nuevamente, arrancándole un gemido y llevándolo consigo, con total determinación para llevarlo de nuevo a la habitación.

Kirishima se dejó caer sobre la cama con el corazón latiéndole más fuerte y rápido que antes, porque esta vez la expectativa de lo que pasaría era real, no solo el anhelo en su cabeza; Yokozawa sabía lo que quería y realmente estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Sintió las manos de Yokozawa introducirse en su pantalón, con un roce conocido sobre su piel, pero no fue allí donde se detuvo: sus dedos largos y delgados delinearon su miembro, pellizcando la piel sensible de sus testículos y continuaron en una caricia a través del periné. Kirishima gimió en medio del beso al sentir su dedo rozar su entrada, un área que nunca nadie había explorado.

Yokozawa abrió los ojos con sorpresa retirando su mano y separándose del castaño.

\- ¿Esto…es lubricante? – Preguntó desconcertado ante el gel en sus dedos.

Kirishima se estremeció totalmente azorado por verse descubierto, desvió la mirada de pronto sintiendo la necesidad de desaparecer y que lo tragase la tierra cuanto antes. Yokozawa no pudo evitar reír al notar su rubor, no negaba que se sintiera también algo avergonzado, pero con cada nueva cosa de Kirishima que iba descubriendo, solo le daba más confianza para continuar.

\- ¿Acaso…te estabas tocando allí pensando en mí? – Preguntó. Kirishima masculló algo que Yokozawa no pudo entender. - ¿Qué? Lo siento ¿Qué dijiste? – Mantenía su sonrisa, Kirishima sintió el impulso de arrojarle algo, lo estaba disfrutando el muy insolente.

\- Ya que no lo hacías tu… - Dijo intentando recuperar algo de su dignidad y ganarle esa; pero rápidamente supo que no lo conseguiría cuando la sonrisa del moreno se amplió.

\- Oh bueno, si estás tan bien tu solo…- Dijo sugerente, apartándose, pero el castaño fue más rápido atrapándolo con sus piernas y brazos alrededor de la cintura y cuello respectivamente.

\- No intentes escaquearte de tus responsabilidades – Le advirtió y la sonrisa felina que le devolvió el hombre de ventas le cortó el aliento por completo, porque claramente no lo haría.

Yokozawa lo besó apenas lo suficiente para que se distrajera y aflojara sus brazos y piernas para poder abandonar sus labios y ayudar a Kirishima a deshacerse de sus pantalones; el miembro del castaño volvía a estar duro y ansioso por recibir atención nuevamente.

Yokozawa recorrió con pequeños besos su longitud, ya se había dedicado a él hacía unos minutos; y si Kirishima lo deseaba lo suficiente como para explorar su entrada por su cuenta, debía cumplir su palabra y hacerse responsable y para eso conseguiría que Kirishima gimiera su nombre haciéndole estallar con sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido.

Mordió la piel de sus testículos, succionando cada uno, disfrutando al ver como el castaño se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama; su lengua se deslizó por el periné, intentando controlar en sí mismo el hormigueó que nacía en su vientre bajo: le había hecho sexo oral a Kirishima muchas veces, hacía tan solo minutos de la última vez, pero esto sería una nueva experiencia para ambos: era la primera vez que su lengua incursionaba en la entrada del castaño, apenas rozándola en principio cuando…

\- ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? – Yokozawa no tuvo tiempo de intentar apartarse o responder: sintió ambas piernas de Kirishima cerrarse por reflejo golpeándole en la cabeza.

\- ¡ZEN! – Gruñó saliendo de entre sus piernas - ¿Qué diablos…? – Pero se calló al verlo, el castaño se cubría el rostro con un brazo y lo poco que dejaba al descubierto estaba tan rojo que parecía una señal de pare.

\- No… ¿Qué estás…? Eso es… es vergonzoso – Balbuceaba.

\- No vengas conque eres tímido ahora – Lo riñó medio en broma. Kirishima habría reído, porque su oso salvaje siempre sería así de " _encantador_ " aun en una situación como esa, pero la vergüenza que sentía podía con él. No se atrevió a descubrirse el rostro y mirarlo, nadie nunca lo había visto de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo Yokozawa, hecho lo que su pareja hacía, se sentía vulnerable a él y eso le avergonzaba a pesar de saber que no desearía estar en esa posición con nadie más.

Takafumi por su parte sonreía suavemente ante la estampa que le mostraba; amaba ver esa faceta suya, amaba descubrir que Zen no era tan desvergonzado como se comportaba en ocasiones y aún más amaba que él fuese el único al que le permitiera verlo de esa forma.

Volvió a su rostro, besando su mejilla para intentar tranquilizarlo, tomó la mano del castaño para descubrir su rostro. Los ojos de Zen evitaban mirarlo y se descubrió pensando que después de todo, Kirishima podía llegar a ser realmente adorable y deseaba, más de lo que había creído, hacerlo suyo por completo, por primera vez.

\- Confía en mi Zen – Le susurró al oído con voz grave y ronca por el deseo que crecía con cada segundo; no soltó su mano y con la otra presionó suavemente para que abriera las piernas de nuevo.

\- Confió en ti – Aseguró el castaño aflojando un poco las piernas – Es solo que…

\- Cierra los ojos, céntrate en lo que sientes, no pienses en nada más – Le pidió; el castaño asintió sin soltar su mano, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo a Yokozawa otra vez entre sus piernas, su aliento cálido sobre partes de su anatomía que nunca habían recibido la atención de nadie; y entonces lo sintió: La presión suave, cálida y húmeda de su lengua.

Sus dedos se crisparon al contacto, sintiendo como Yokozawa bordeaba su entrada, recorría su esfínter; sintió la mano de Yokozawa darle un suave apretón a la suya mientras la otra le regalaba suaves caricias circulares en la cara interna de su muslo.

\- _Ah…_ Ta…Takafumi… - Como toda respuesta Kirishima sintió la lengua del moreno introducirse por completo, rozando sus paredes haciéndole arquear la espalda por lo placentero que estaba resultando eso, por lo erótico que era sentir la respiración de Takafumi sobre su miembro o el vaivén de su lengua. Apretó aún más la mano de su pareja, aferrándose al colchón con la otra; era tan vergonzoso y sin embargo lo último que quería era que no se detuviera – _Ahg_ … no… _Ahh_ te… no te detengas – Suplicó.

Y Yokozawa no pensaba hacerlo, cada jadeó, cada movimiento crispado de Kirishima, cada espasmo en su cuerpo solo lo hacían sentirse cada vez más satisfecho y feliz; su propio miembro había vuelto a enristrarse tan solo de escuchar y sentir lo que estaba siendo capaz de causar en su pareja.

Se separó solo por un segundo, moviendo sus caderas para que su miembro mantuviera el roce sobre el de su pareja, disfrutando de sus gemidos suaves, y de los movimientos de su cadera en respuesta a la fricción; mientras las manos del oso salvaje tomaban el frasco de lubricante que había estado abandonado en la cama desde su interrupción anterior y vertió una buena cantidad sobre sus dedos.

Dejó el roce para dirigir sus dedos a la entrada de Zen, tanteando primero con uno, como si quisiera advertirle o quizás pedir permiso; el castaño no se apartó por lo que Takafumi continuó introduciendo solo una falange en principio, y retirándola, esperando a que Kirishima se acostumbrara a la intrusión antes de introducir un segundo dedo.

\- Espera… espera… - Intentó, arqueando la espalda. Él se había detenido en la soledad de su casa porque la intromisión le había parecido molesta, y justo ahora no lo sentía muy diferente. Yokozawa no se detuvo, sus dedos se abrían y cerraban en su interior – Arhg no… _Ah_ – Jadeó cuando el pelonegro atrapó su miembro con su boca nuevamente, el castaño se retorció, la intromisión dejó de ser el centro de atención para su mente y en su lugar se centraba en no correrse y acabar el momento por la forma en que el hombre de ventas besaba, succionaba, mordía y lamía su miembro – _Ah…_ Takafumi… deten _¡ahg!_ \- Apenas y notó el tercer dedo en su interior, entrando y saliendo, adaptándolo lo mejor posible. – Oh te detienes o me corro – Gruñó entre jadeos.

Yokozawa rió por lo bajo, deteniéndose, no quería llevarlo al límite, no todavía. Se estiró para tomar un nuevo condón de la mesita de noche, dispuesto a colocarlo sobre su miembro duro, pero Kirishima le sujetó de la mano.

\- No…- Negó con las mejillas rojas – Te dije que quiero sentirte. – El pelo negro se ruborizó.

\- Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas – Lo riñó.

\- Tengo más de donde salió eso – Aseguró el castaño con una risita burlona que intentaba disimular su vergüenza.

\- No creo que tengas algo más vergonzoso que decir – Kirishima enarcó una ceja aceptando el reto – Zen… ¿estás seguro…? – El castaño se incorporó un poco besando su quijada hasta llegar a su oído, con la principal intención de evitar verlo a la cara mientras susurraba.

\- Yokozawa San, por favor sé gentil – Yokozawa casi se atraganta por eso, masculló algo, no estaba seguro si era una respuesta o solo una maldición por ese empeño de Zen de siempre querer avergonzarlo y aún más de porque siempre lo lograba. Lo besó en el hombro como un gesto tierno que estremeció a Zen con la misma intensidad como lo había hecho todos lo que Yokozawa le había hecho hasta el momento, porque era su forma de responderle a su comentario; de decirle que, de hecho, lo sería.

Dejó que Yokozawa volviese a recostarlo en la cama, acomodando una almohada en su espalda antes, para luego posicionarse entre sus piernas, alineando su miembro a su entrada. El corazón se le desbocó al sentir el roce, mientras los ojos castaños del oso salvaje se mantenían fijo en los suyos; y la expectativa se transformó en emoción y rápidamente en miedo.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Él conocía la anatomía de su pareja por completo y Yokozawa tenía un miembro para nada despreciable, no había manera de que _eso_ entrara en él.

\- Relájate – Le susurró el pelonegró al notar el cambio en su mirada; empujando con suavidad. Kirishima se tensó al sentir la intromisión sintiendo el dolor agudo en toda su espalda baja, contrayendo como acto reflejo su entrada y arrancando sin quererlo un fuerte gemido de Takafumi – Zen… respira. – Le pidió poniendo todo de sí para no correrse por lo fuerte que estaba apretándose el castaño a su alrededor; intentó realizando pequeñas caricias en su abdomen y su torso para ayudarle a relajarse. – Si no aflojas un poco no podremos…

\- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! – Lo interrumpió - ¡Sácalo! – Exclamó Kirishima; Yokozawa sintió la tensión del castaño alrededor de su miembro incrementarse. – ¡Duele como el demonio!

\- Está bien, relájate – Intentó calmarlo y Kirishima debía admitir que no fueron sus palabras sino esa voz sedosa que usó lo que lo relajó. El pelonegró lo besó, atrapando solo su labio inferior de forma tierna – Voy a esperar que te acostumbres, pero tienes que relajarte.

\- Debes amarme demasiado para dejarte hacer esto por mi todo el tiempo – Balbuceó casi con un puchero. Yokozawa rio, podría decirle que la primera vez siempre dolía, que luego se sentía muchísimo mejor, pero no fue eso lo que brotó de sus labios.

\- Te amo Zen – Kirishima jadeó de sorpresa, atacando los labios del pelonegro, recuperando la intensidad y el control en ese beso. Yokozawa gimió en sus labios, respondiéndole con el mismo deseo, sintiendo como el castaño se relajaba un poco lo que él aprovechó para tantear su tolerancia, moviendo la cadera suave y lentamente. Kirishima cortó el beso de inmediato.

\- ¿Me detengo? – Susurró Takafumi. Zen se mordió el labio, finalmente negando. Yokozawa sonrió continuando con sus embestidas suaves, dándole oportunidad a que se acostumbrara a la intrusión y el movimiento, besando su quijada, succionando la piel en su cuello o mordiendo suavemente la piel sensible tras su oreja, para mantenerlo relajado. – Se sentirá mucho mejor, lo prometo – Aseguró a su oído. – Solo déjame encontrar…

Como si lo hubiese planeado, su miembro rozó ese delicioso nudo de nervios en el interior de Zen; el castaño gimió fuertemente apretándose alrededor de su pareja, sintiendo como Yokozawa volvía a embestir contra ese lugar que producía fuertes descargas eléctricas que crispaba de placer su cuerpo, haciendo que su mente se nublara con un único pensamiento

\- M.. _ah_ …mas – Gemía retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo del oso salvaje – Oh Taka…fumi…sigue … - Yokozawa sonrió complacido, con la confianza para aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas; cada una dedicada a hacerlo estallar de placer, a hacerle sentir lo que nunca antes había sentido.

Kirishima movía las manos sobre la cama como si no supiera que hacer con ellas, seguía doliendo, no iba a negarlo; pero el placer era tan intenso que no podía importarle menos, al contrario, sus caderas habían empezado a moverse en respuesta a Yokozawa, profundizando cada vez más su incursión, sentía que iba a venirse en cualquier momento, pero no quería y permitir que esa nube de placer desapareciera tan pronto.

Finalmente, sus manos encontraron asirse con lo que tan ansiosamente buscaban; se posó sobre el hombro de Yokozawa halándolo hacía su persona, rodeándolo con ambos brazos y aferrándose a su espalda; deleitándose con la expresión concentrada de Yokozawa sobre él; era tan excitante como había imaginado, e incluso más.

\- Z…Zen – Jadeó Yokozawa inclinándose para besar sus labios con ansias, con una sed que solo podía ser saciada bebiendo los gemidos del castaño; dejando que el sonido del vaivén de sus caderas, sus respiraciones agitadas y los jadeos ahogados fuese lo único que se escuchara en todo el apartamento.

\- Ta…Takafumi – Gimió – Voy a…voy…- Yokozawa aceleró las embestidas sin dejar de besarlo, mientras su mano se hacía con el miembro del castaño bombeando de arriba abajo para llevarlo al límite, a ese punto de no retorno. Dejó sus labios para poder observar su rostro, para grabar en su memoria esa primera vez, ese primer orgasmo de Kirishima recibiéndolo en su interior, para no perder detalle de como por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, era Kirishima el primero en correrse.

El castaño se corrió finalmente con un gemido ronco del nombre del oso salvaje, cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por la marea de sensaciones y placer; sus uñas clavándose en la espalda de Yokozawa quien ante la simple visión del editor sintió que llegaba a su límite; continuó con un par de envestidas más, sintiendo como Kirishima se contraía a su alrededor con espasmos y sin contenerse más dejó que el orgasmo lo alcanzara; llenando con su esencia el interior de Kirishima,

Les tomó unos minutos normalizar sus respiraciones; las manos de Zen seguían aferradas a la espalda de Takafumi quien se había dejado caer parcialmente sobre él en un medio abrazo; podía percibir la sensación cálida y pegajosa escurrir de su interior y se aferró aún más a él buscando sus labios para besarlo, toda la intensidad de antes se había aplacado; este era un beso suave, apacible que le agradecía por haber cedido a sus caprichos, que intentaba expresarle lo que sentía y por si las dudas lo verbalizó.

\- Te amo Takafumi – Yokozawa se ruborizó y Kirishima rió volviendo a besarlo, porque solo el Oso Salvaje de Marukawa Shoten podía ruborizarse de esa forma después de todo lo que le había hecho.

Ellos habían estado con otras personas antes, cada uno tenía su propia historia, su propio pasado; pero Kirishima sonrió al pensar, que después de todo, podía decir que Takafumi había sido su primera vez.

* * *

 

\- Así que te comportabas raro y hacías cosas osadas en la oficina porque estabas celoso de Yasuada ¿Eh? – Comentó Kirishima a modo de broma, tenían unos minutos así, acostados juntos en la cama. Yokozawa había limpiado un poco el desastre seminal que habían causado y estaban disfrutando ahora de la compañía del otro por un rato antes de ir juntos a la ducho y ¿Por qué no? Buscar un segundo round.

El oso salvaje tenía los brazos a la cabeza usando las manos de almohada mientras que el castaño acostado de medio lado lo observaba, ambos lo suficientemente cerca para disfrutar del calor que sus cuerpos expedían.

\- No me lo recuerdes – Gruñó.

\- Y si te dijera que siempre me ha llamado la atención… no sé…Ijuiin, tal vez… ¿Qué harías? –Preguntó con una clara insinuación. Yokozawa endureció la mirada por un segundo, sonriendo con afabilidad luego.

\- Tengo hambre – Dijo simplemente - ¿Traerías los bentos que dejé en la cocina?

\- Pensé que eran para mañana.

\- Mañana preparo otros – Dijo besando al castaño quien asintió incorporándose de la cama.

\- Está bien – Aceptó – Pero no me has contesta...- Kirishima se interrumpió al caer estrepitosamente al suelo sintiendo el agudo dolor en sus caderas como si algo las partiera atravesándola desde adentro a la vez que las piernas dejaban de sostenerlo. Yokozawa rio bajito, ¿Para qué hacer una batalla verbal cuando podía dejar que su cuerpo fuese venganza suficiente? - ¡Takafumi! – Exclamó el castaño con dramatismo al ver a Yokozawa incorporándose - ¡Me dejaste invalido! – Lo acusó.

Yokozawa rio abiertamente, ayudándolo a incorporarse.

\- ¿De qué hablas?, si fui _gentil –_ Bromeó – Además, te gustó, ¿o no? – Cuestionó con altanería ayudándolo a sentarse de nuevo a la cama. Yokozawa disfrutó enormemente como el sonrojo teñía hasta las orejas de Zen mientras asentía. - Entonces más te vale que no te _intereses_ en nadie más o no se va a repetir – Amenazó robándole un beso suave – Traeré algo de comer.

Kirishima lo miró colocarse los calzoncillos antes de alejarse fijándose en su espalda desnuda y trasero bien marcado. Amaba ese trasero más que nada, pero debía admitir que a pesar del dolor todo en esa noche había valido la pena, y por supuesto que quería repetirlo, así que no…no se fijaría en nadie más.

\- ¿Y si es solo sexo sin interés? – Preguntó por lo alto.

\- ¡Púdrete! – Rio ante la respuesta del pelo negro, porque amaba a Yokozawa, lo deseaba, pero también amaba ganarle y cabrearlo en el proceso.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado :) la verdad estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, quería que a pesar de que los roles sexuales cambiaran, siguieran siendo el mismo Yokozawa y Kirishima de siempre y creo que lo logré n.n espero que piensen lo mismo :P
> 
> Les agradezco a todos por llegar hasta aquí y apoyar esta pequeña locura que surgió en un día de aburrimiento mientras sufría del tráfico en el bus y de mi pequeño amor porque los ukes tomen el control de vez en cuando ;)
> 
> Nos leemos pronto
> 
> Besos :3


End file.
